Of Guns and Blazes
by Kazehaya Arashi
Summary: Di Jepang masa kini, tingkat kejahatan telah meningkat. Pembunuhan, sabotase, penculikan, segala kejahatan sudah dianggap biasa. Dan dalam kondisi kehidupan masa ini, ada seorang laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. seorang laki-laki yang menyembunyikan masa lalu yang pedih. jalan kehidupan Naruto akan mengubah hidup dirinya dan orang lain. ke arah lebih baik, atau lebih buruk.
1. Prologue

Author Note:

Halo semuanya! Aku Kazehaya Arashi jika ada yang belum mengenal. Ini adalah fic kedua yang aku buat. Alasan kenapa aku membuat fic kedua ini adalah ingin mencoba membuat fic dimana Naruto dkk hidup di zaman modern. Seperti yang ada di judul, cerita ini bergenre adventure. Dan untuk pairing, sama seperti fic pertama yang ku buat, pairing cerita ini masih bebas sehingga belum ada pairing yang asli. Dan untuk pembaca Ketika Senja Tiba, cerita ini hanya akan jadi project sampingan jadi Ketika Senja Tiba masih akan menjadi project utama dan akan tetap berlanjut jadi tenang saja. Segitu saja selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki Naruto.

* * *

Di Jepang masa kini, tingkat kejahatannya sudah meningkat dengan pesat. Pengeboman, pembunuhan, sabotase sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Untuk mengimbangi hal tersebut, di Jepang ada organisasi yang menyediakan pasukan khusus yang dinamakan Mercenary Forces. Dimana pasukan ini terdiri dari anak-anak remaja yang sudah dilatih untuk menghadapi keadaan apapun. Mereka juga di sediakan latihan untuk menggunakan chakra, sebuah tenaga yang ada dalam tubuh manusia.

Karena program ini efektif menurunkan tingkat kejahatan di Jepang, permerintah Jepang setuju agar program ini tetap berlangsung dan di danai oleh pemerintah Jepang. Sekarang di jepang, ada 4 organisasi besar yang menyediakan jasa tersebut. Konoha Mercenary Forces(KMF), Suna Mercenary Forces(SMF), KUMF(Kumo Mercenary Forces), Iwa Mercenary Forces(IMF), dan KIMF(Kiri Mercenary Forces).

Dan sekarang, Kita berada di KMF Highschool. Dimana remaja-ramaja yang ingin menjadi bagian dari KMF dapat belajar disana. Kebanyakan dari mereka ingin mendapatkan uang banyak dari kerja mereka nanti dengan KMF. Namun perlu diingat, sebagian dari mereka yang belajar disana tidak akan lulus disana karena mati di saat tugas.

Dan sekarang kisah ini akan menceritakan tentang sebuah kisah seorang laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang laki-laki yang bersekolah di KMF Highschool yang jalan hidupnya akan merubah dirinya selamanya, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba.

Sinar matahari sudah bersinar terang, kicau burung dapat terdengar dari luar jendela. Dari balik jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai, terdapat sesosok laki-laki sedang tertidur tertutup oleh selimut. Dan tiba-tiba jam beker yang ada di dekat laki-laki itu berbunyi.

KRING KRING KRING KRING!

Suara keras dari jam beker tersebut membangunkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ugh..."

Laki-laki itu lalu mematikan jam bekernya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki itu lantas turun dai kasurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Laki-laki itu lalu membuka tirai dan jendelanya, membiarkan udara pagi dan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam. Dapat terlihat di dalam kamar itu ada sebuah kasur yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Di samping kirinya ada sebuah meja dengan selorokan kecil yang di atasnya terdapat jam beker yang baru saja berdering. Di dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah lemari yang berisi pakaian-pakain yang digunakan sehari-hari.

Laki-laki yang ada di dalam ruangan itu memiliki badan yang tinggi, dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan. Dia memiliki dua bola mata yang berwarna biru langit. Dia cukup tampan. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia berumur 17 tahun.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela dan menarik nafas sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Hari ini merupakan hari yang baik."

Lalu Naruto keluar dari kamar tidurnya untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. KMF Highschool.

10 menit berlalu.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk kecil di pinggang. Ketika dia memasuki kamar, Naruto lalu melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya. Seragam sekolah Naruto terdiri dari celana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih yang diikuti dengan dasi hitam. Ketika selesai memakai seragamnya, Naruto melangkah menuju meja kecilnya dan membuka salah satu selorokan kecilnya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kacamata dengan frame tebal yang membuat warna mata Naruto tidak terlihat, dan ada sebuah pisau militer kecil dengan sebuah pistol _Barreta 92F_ atau lebih dikenal dengan pistol _9mm_ berwarna putih. Tidak lupa juga Naruto mengenakan sebuah sabuk dada yang memiliki kantong pistol di dada kiri dan kantong pisau di dada kanan. Naruto memasukkan pistolnya dan pisaunya ke dalam kantong tersebut. Naruto juga tidak lupa memakai ikat pinggangnya.

Naruto terlihat gagah. Jika dia melepaskan kacamata yang membuat dia terlihat culun itu.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto membawa senjata, itu karena peraturan KMF Highschool mengharuskan setiap muridnya untuk membawa senjata. Karena sifat pekerjaan mereka, bahaya mengintai mereka sehingga murid-murid KMF Highschool harus membawa senjata untuk pekerjaan sampingan mereka dan untuk melindungi diri. Setelah puas, Naruto lalu memakai jas hitamnya yang didalamnya ada beberapa kantong untuk menyimpan peluru pistolnya. Setelah selesai, Naruto pergi menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto pergi keluar rumah dan langsung pergi ke terminal untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah sambil membawa tas ranselnya. Naruto tinggal di sebuah Apartemen yang disediakan untuk murid-murid KMF Highschool sehingga Naruto tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk pergi ke terminal. Berhubung dia adalah anak yatim piatu, dia tidak bisa menghabiskan uang terlalu banyak.

06.20 AM

Masih ada waktu 1 jam yang tersisa untuk Naruto pakai pergi ke sekolah. Ini merupakan tahun kedua Naruto bersekolah di KMF Highschool. Di KMF Highschool ada beberapa program yang disediakan. _Assault, Logi, Inquesta, Snipe, Informa, dan Medica_. Belajar di KMF sama seperti pelajaran di sekolah biasa lainnya. Namun, setiap siswa mengikuti program yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan yang ingin mereka tuju.

Untuk _Assault_ murid akan dilatih dengan latihan pertempuran. _Logi_ , murid akan dilatih untuk menguasai setiap kendaraan yang diperlukan._ Inquesta_ yaitu program yang ditujukan untuk memberikan jasa kepada penduduk biasa yang memerlukan keahlian khusus. _Snipe,_ murid dilatih untuk menjadi seorang _sniper_ yang biasa diminta untuk menjadi bala bantuan jarak jauh. _Informa_, murid dilatih untuk mencari informasi yang _vital _untuk tugas yang dijalankan. Dan yang terakhir adalah _medica._ Program ini dibuat untuk melatih siswa mengatasi masalah yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan. Dan biasanya bertugas sebagai petugas medis.

Naruto memilih program _informa_ dan terkadang_ inquesta _walaupun jarang ada yang mengambil dua program.

Bus yang ditunggu sudah tiba. Naruto memasuki bus tersebut dan menunggu agar bus sampai ke tujuan.

Akhirnya bus itu sampai di sekolah. Naruto tanpa basa-basi, langsung masuk kedalam sekolah dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Di Kelas.

Terlihat Naruto sedang duduk sendiri di bangkunya. Dia melihat teman-teman satu kelasnya berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Ada beberapa orang yang cukup terkenal di kelas Naruto. Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Chouji Akamichi, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba dan anjingnya, Akamaru. Mereka adalah murid-murid yang cukup terkenal karena keluarga mereka dan spesialisasi mereka. Uchiha Sasuke termasuk ke dalam program _assault_. Haruno Sakura, dan Hyuuga Hinata masuk ke dalam program _medica._ Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Aburame Shino masuk ke dalam program _informa._ Akamichi Chouji dan Inuzuka Kiba masuk ke dalam program _logi._ Dan alasan kenapa mereka terkenal karena mereka memiliki tingkatan yang tinggi.

Di sekolah KMF Highschool, murid-murid mendapatkan sebuah tingkatan yang menandakan seberapa terlatihnya murid tersebut. Tingkatan itu disebut _rank/ kelas. Rank_ itu sendiri terdiri dari Rank E- S. Dari yang terendah sampai tertinggi. Tingkatan ini dinilai dari kemampuan rata-rata murid. Chouji dan Kiba adalah kelas B, Sakura dan Hinata kelas B, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, dan Nara Shikamaru kelas B dan Uchiha Sasuke kelas A. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri? Uzumaki Naruto memiliki kelas yang paling rendah yaitu kelas E. Karena kelasnya paling rendah, Naruto agak dijauhi karena dia bukan murid "Populer".

Naruto sekarang sedang membaca bukunya ketika dia melihat Shikamaru berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oi Naruto, kau sedang membaca buku apa?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto. Shikamaru merupakan teman dekat Naruto.

" Aku sedang membaca buku informasi mengenai daftar-daftar buronan yang cukup terkenal." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Untuk apa kau membaca buku seperti itu Naruto?"tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Di profesi kita nanti, kita bisa saja bertemu dengan buronan yang ada di buku ini. lebih baik kita menghafal nama-nama buronan tersebut. Pasti akan berguna nanti. Bukankah mendapatkan berbagai informasi yang penting termasuk ke dalam kerja _informa_?" Naruto berkata pada Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Seandainya aku bisa rajin seperti kau. Dari pada melakukan hal seperti itu, aku lebih memilih tiduran di taman sambil menatap awan." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Biasakanlah kawan. Karena aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan banyak tugas berat." Naruto berkata kepada Shikamaru.

"Ugh... aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau perkataanmu itu benar." Shikamaru mengeluh.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi menandakan kelas akan dimulai. Pelajaran pertama Naruto adalah pelatihan fisik dan chakra.

"Oy Naruto, ayo kita segera ganti baju. kalau tidak kita akan terlambat." Kata Shikamaru sambil bersiap-siap mengganti baju.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di ruang olahraga. Sampai Nanti Naruto!" Shikamaru lalu beranjak pergi.

Naruto lalu mengambil baju olahraga dari tasnya dan bersiap ganti pakaian. Naruto mengenakan kaos olahraga putih dengan jersey berwarna biru dan celana panjang.

Lalu ketika selesai ganti pakaian, Naruto pergi menuju ruang olahraga.

Ruang Olahraga.

"YOSH! ANAK-ANAK SELAMAT PAGI! SEMOGA KALIAN BERSEMANGAT PAGI INI KARENA KOBARAN API SEMANGATKU SEDANG MEMBARA!" seorang guru berambut seperti mangkuk dan beralis tebal menggunakan pakaian olahraga adalah Maito Gai. Dia adalah seorang guru olahraga yang selalu bersemangat dan senang melihat murid-muridnya bekerja keras. Sayangnya latihan yang sering dia berikan sering di luar batas makanya banyak murid membenci antusiasmenya. Ya. Antusiasmenya, bukan orangnya.

"ANAK-ANAK SEBELUM KITA MULAI MELATIH CHAKRA, KITA AKAN-"

"Err...Sensei, tolong kecilkan suaramu sedikit. Kau akan membuat kuping murid-murid sakit." Naruto berkata dengan polos kepada Gai. Kacamata culunnya masih bergantung di muka.

"Oh maaf kalau begitu. Baiklah anak-anak sebelum kita mulai pelatihan chakra, kita akan melatih fisik kalian dulu. Sekarang keliling lapangan olahraga yang ada di luar selama 30 kali lalu dilanjutkan dengan push up 50 kali, sit up 50 kali, dan back up 50 kali. Sekarang lakukan dengan semangat, anak-anak!" Gai memberikan instruksi kepada murid-muridnya.

" APA!? KAU AKAN MEMBUAT KAMI MATI KELELAHAN SENSEI!"

"BADAN KAMI NANTI PENUH KERINGAT DAN MENJADI BAU SENSEI!"

"SADIS! KAU GURU SADIS GAI-SENSEI!"

"Hn."

"Sungguh merepotkan."

Ini adalah perkataan yang keluar dari murid-murid.

"Lakukan saja anak-anak! Latihan ini akan membuat kalian jadi kuat! Sekarang lakukan latihannya! Yang tidak melakukan akan kutambahkan porsi latihannya mejadi dua kali lipat! Sekarang pergi ke lapangan anak-anak! BIARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA MENDUKUNGMU!" Kata Gai antusias. Dengan kesal, semua murid melakukan latihan.

Latihan sudah selesai, namun masih ada satu orang murid yang tertinggal. Yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Alasan mengapa Naruto termasuk murid rank E karena badannya yang lemah dan chakranya hanya sedikit didalam tubuhnya. Naruo masih perlu lari 5 putaran sebelum akhirnya bisa ikut pelatihan chakra.

"Buat apa dia sekolah disini, memalukan nama KMF saja."

"Orang seperti dia tidak pantas menjadi seorang KMF!"

"Sudah culun, lemah, tidak bisa menggunakan chakra lagi. Dasar laki-laki tidak berguna!"

Ini adalah cemoohan yang Naruto terima dari teman-temannya setiap hari. Namun Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan mereka dan terus berlari. Satu-satunya yang tidak pernah mengejek Naruto adalah Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, dan Shino.

"Hah...hah...hah..." akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan latihannya. Naruto sedang duduk di tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Naruto mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya dari belakang. Naruto melihat Hinata sedang melangkah ke arahnya sambil membawa botol air putih. Hinata memiliki sepasang mata lavender yang indah dengan rambut biru yang anggun. Dia merupakan gadis idaman pria walaupun orangnya pemalu. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa Hinata selalu memberikan perhatian kepada Naruto yang culun dan lemah itu.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun, ini air putih untukmu." Hinata berkata sambil menyodorkan botol air putih kearahnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman tipis pada Hinata. Muka Hinata menjadi sedikit memerah. Tiba-tiba sebuah handuk kecil mendarat di atas kepala Naruto. Naruto mengambil handuk itu dan melihat siapa yang memberikan handuk itu padanya. Naruto melihat Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Shino berdiri sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kerja bagus Naruto, kau benar-benar berusaha keras hari ini." kata Chouji pada Naruto.

"Chouji benar, Naruto. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan lebih memilih menyerah daripada harus menyelesaikan latihan brutal seperti itu." Shikamaru berkomentar dengan santai.

"Ada peningkatan yang terjadi padamu Naruto." Jawab Shino dengan singkat seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Naruto mengusap mukanya menggunakan handuk sambil meminum air putih. Setelah selesai, Naruto berkata kepada teman-temannya.

" Ayo kita pergi ke ruang olahraga. Pelatihan penggunaan chakra seharusnya sudah dimulai sekarang. Ayo kita pergi bersama." Naruto mengajak teman-temannya. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya mengangguk dan pergi bersama Naruto menuju ruang olahraga.

* * *

Ruang Olahraga.

"YOSH! KALIAN BAGUS SEKALI DAPAT MENYELESAIKAN LATIHANKU! SEKARANG KITA AKAN LATIHAN CHAKRA YANG AKAN DILATIH OLEH KAKASHI. SEMOGA BERUNTUNG ANAK-ANAK!" Gai berkata dengan penuh semangat lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita akan berlatih chakra seperti biasa untuk melihat seberapa jauh kalian bisa menggunakan chakra kalian. Dan kalian hari ini akan mengetahui elemen apa yang dominan dalam chakra kalian." Kakashi berkata dengan malas kepada murid-muridnya. Kakashi adalah guru eccentrik yang memakai topeng yang menutupi sebagian mukanya.

Pernyataan ini disambut dengan antusias oleh murid-murid di kelas Naruto.

"Akhirnya kita akan menguasai jurus elemen! Dengan ini aku bisa semakin populer di kalangan wanita!"Kiba berkomentar dengan penuh semangat.

"YES! Dengan ini aku bisa membuat Sasuke-kun tertarik padaku!" Ino dan Sakura berteriak dengan keras

"Ah~ melakukan tes ini berarti latihanku akan semakin di tingkatkan. Sungguh merepotkan." Shikamaru menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Cepat lakukan tesnya. Aku ingin makan yakiniku." Kata Chouji yang mulai kelaparan.

"Se-semoga sa-saja aku a-a-kan menjadi lebih kuat." Hinata berkata pelan.

"Hn." Seperti biasa, Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan sedikit suara.

Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai tes ini secepatnya agar aku bisa baca buku Icha-Icha ku lagi." Jawab Kakashi santai.

'_Uwah...orang ini benar-benar tidak berniat mengajari kami.'_ pikir banyak murid yang ada di ruangan itu.

Baiklah, nama-nama yang kusebutkan, keluarkan chakra kalian sebisa mungkin. Dan alirkan sedikir chakra ke kertas ini agar mengetahui elemen kalian. Ayo kita mulai." Kata Kakashi.

Singkat cerita, latihan pengeluaran chakra untuk mengukur kapasitas chakra sudah berjalan dengan baik. Sekarang giliran Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, maju ke depan sekarang." Suara Kakashi terdengar oleh wanita-wanita di kelas sehingga mereka berteriak histeris ketika mendengar idola mereka dipanggil namanya kecuali Hinata.

"KYA! Sasuke-kun!"

"Berjuanglah Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu!"

Banyak suara perempuan yang menggema mendukung Sasuke termasuk Ino dan Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar lalu memalingkan muka dan maju ke depan.

"Baiklah Sasuke, cepat mulai." Kata Kakashi.

Lalu Sasuke membentuk segel dan mulai mengeluarkan chakranya. Chakra yang keluar dari Sasuke besar dan terasa kuat. Sasuke memang murid kelas A.

"Baiklah sekarang, alirkan chakramu ke kertas ini."

Lalu Sasuke mengalirkan chakra ke kertas tersebut. Lalu kertas itu mengerut lalu terbakar.

"Selamat Sasuke, kau memiliki elemen api dan petir yang cukup kuat." Kata Kakashi singkat.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke-kun itu luar biasa!"

"Iya, sudah jelas kan dia nanti akan menjadi prajurit KMF yang hebat!"

"Sasuke-kun semakin mempesona saja!"

Ketika murid-murid perempuan itu ribut, sebuah nama dipanggil yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Uzumaki Naruto, silakan maju ke depan."

Naruto hanya diam lalu berjalan menuju ke depan.

"Buat apa dia ikut tes ini, sudah jelas dia akan gagal."

"Aku yakin chakranya hanya sedikit, elemennya pasti jelek!"

"Orang itu tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari KMF. Memalukan nama KMF saja."

Cibiran dan cemoohan mereka tidak di dengar oleh Naruto. Naruto membentuk sebuah segel dan mengeluarkan chakranya. Chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto hanya sedikit, setara dengan orang normal, yang merupakn standar terendah bagi murid-murid KMF.

"Tuh kan, apa ku bilang, dia pasti gagal!"

"Dasar payah!"

Kakashi menyuruh murid-murid untuk diam dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang alirkan chakramu ke kertas ini." Kakashi berkata dengan netral.

Naruto mengangguk. Ketika dialiri chakra, kertas itu tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua lalu terkoyak-koyak menjadi robekan kecil. Semuanya terdiam melihat hasilnya.

"Selamat Naruto, kau memiliki elemen angin, yang cukup langka. Sayangnya dengan chakra yang sedikit, kau akan kesulitan memanfaatkan elemen ini. latihan yang keras. Kau masih punya potensi." Kakashi berkata pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih sensei. Akan kucoba lakukan." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Stelah itu tes dilanjutkan hingga selesai. Ketika selesai, Naruto langsung ke kelas, tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak ejekan. Teman-temannya hanya bisa melihat Naruto dari belakang.

* * *

Di kelas.

Sekarang pelajaran sejarah KMF. Yang diajarkan oleh Umino Iruka. Seperti biasa pelajaran sejarah itu cukup membosankan. Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran tersebut sampai Iruka meyebut sebuah nama yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune. Orang ini sebuah misteri. Dia membantu penyelesaian setiap masalah kejahatan ketika masalah muncul. Namun dia tidak tergabung dalam perusahaan manapun dan dia merupakan orang yang efisien dan tanpa ampun. Setiap masalah dia selesaikan dengan efisien dan dengan kerusakan yang minimal. Namun setiap penjahat yang berhadapan dengannya, tewas dibunuh oleh orang ini."

Penjelasan Iruka mulai menarik perhatian murid lainnya.

"Laki-laki ini menggunakan nama alias Kyuubi no Kitsune karena kemampuan dia mengendalikan chakranya membentuk seperti ekor rubah dan jumlah ekornya 9 dan dia selalu menggunakan topeng rubah. Dan yang uniknya lagi, dia jarang menggunakan jurus elemen dan lebih banyak bergantung pada persenjataan modern. Dan orang ini juga dikabarkan setara dengan Namikaze Minato, prajurit KMF terkuat saat ini." penjelasan Iruka membuat murid lain takjub.

"Tidak mungkin! Orang ini setara dengan Namikaze-sama!? Namikaze yang mendapat julukan si kilat kuning?" tanya salah satu murid.

"benar. Sekarang biar aku lanjutkan ceritaku. Kyuubi pernah satu kali melawan Namikaze Minato karena Minato-sama ingin mengetahui identitas Kyuubi dan juga banyak organisasi yang mengincar Kyuubi. Minato-sama ingin mengubah Kyuubi yang selalu membunuh buronannya. Kalian tau sendiri peraturan KMF: tidak boleh membunuh buronan, selalu mementingkan teman, lindungilah orang yang kau sayangi sekuat tenaga. Namun Kyuubi selalu bergerak sendiri dan selalu menghabisi buronannya. Pertarungan Minato-sama dan Kyuubi berakhir dengan seri. Sejak saat itu Kyuubi tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Kyuubi adalah buronan kelas SSS. Jika kalian bertemu dengannya, segera lari atau meminta bala bantuan." Iruka mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bukankah Kyuubi sudah menghilang selama 13 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Memang benar. Namun tidak ada yang menjamin dia sudah mati. Dan aku akan menceritakan satu orang lagi yang perlu kalian ingat." Iruka menjelaskan. Iruka menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"2 tahun yang lalu, ada seseorang yang mirip dengan Kyuubi. Nama alias: Arashi. Laki-laki ini mendapat julukan Arashi no Ou. Biasanya dia akan memakai celana dan baju rompi hitam dilengkapi dengan mantel hitam. Dia menggunakan dua pistol putih di kedua pahanya dan sebuah katana di pinggang. Dia diperkirakan berumur lima belas tahun. Dia sama seperti Kyuubi, tidak terikat dengan organisasi manapun. Dia bagaikan badai. Ketika datang, dia akan menghancurkan musuhnya secara cepat, efektif, dan mematikan. Dia dulu pernah bekerja sama dengan seorang wanita. Namun kini dia bekerja sendiri. Orang ini seumuran kalian namun termasuk ke dalam prajurit kelas S. Sama seperti Kyuubi, dia menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jika kalian suatu saat bertemu dengannya, hadapi dengan hati-hati."

Murid-murid hanya diam. Kehidupan mereka nanti ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu pelajaran habis dan program khusus untuk pelajar telah dimulai.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai jumpai minggu depan." Kata Iruka singkat lalu dia pergi ke ruang guru.

Naruto bersiap-siap pergi ketika Shikamaru bertanya.

"Naruto, kau akan kemana habis ini?"

"Aku akan pergi ke bagian _inquesta._" Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Tidak akan ke _informa?"_

"Hehehe. Tidak untuk saat ini. keuanganku sedang agak menipis, jadi aku ingin ke bagian _inquesta_ untuk menerima pekerjaan sekalian mendapatkan uang. Aku akan ke bagian _informa_ minggu depan." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan. Ketika kau butuh bantuan, aku akan siap membantumu." Shikamaru berkata kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Shika." Kata Naruto.

Shukanaru hanya tersenyum lalu pergi ke bagian _informa._

Naruto lalu pergi ke bagian _inquesta_ untuk memulai mencari pekerjaan sampingan.

* * *

Hari sudah malam.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan seperti mencari kucing yang hilang, mengawal seseorang untuk sementara, menjadi negosiator sementara dan lain-lain. Naruto mendapatkan cukup banyak uang hari ini. Naruto sekarang sedang berada di dalam bus yang mengantarnya pulang ke Apartemennya. Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan pintu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan masuk ke dalam Apartemen.

'_Ah. Akhirnya aku bisa santai.'_ Pikir Naruto.

Suasana di dalam apartemen gelap. Naruto berjalan ke dalam ruang tamu untuk menghidupkan lampu. Sambil mencari-cari dalam kegelapan.

'_Ah ini dia tombol lampunya.'_

Baru saja Naruto baru ingin menghidupkan lampunya ketika Naruto merasakan rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

DEG!

Badan Naruto menegang, insting Naruto berteriak merasakan ada nafsu membunuh di belakangnya.

SLASH!

Naruto langsung menunduk dan berguling ke samping kanan. Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung bangkit dan badannya dalam keadaan siaga. dengan refleks yang cepat langsung mengambil pisau yang ada di sabuk dadanya. Naruto memegang pisau dengan tangan kanan dan dan pisau militer tersebut dipegang terbalik bagaikan sedang memegang _kunai_. Kacamata Naruto tergeletak di lantai memperlihatkan mata Naruto yang bagaikan langit berubah menjadi seperti biru es. Naruto menatap keras kepada pria yang tadi hampir membunuhnya. Pria itu memiliki badan yang tinggi dan kuat. Di tangan kanannya memegang sejenis pisau militer yang agak panjang yang tadi di gunakan untuk menebas Naruto dari belakang. Naruto bertanya dengan dingin.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" Naruto bertanya dengan ketus.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Lalu pria itu merendahkan sedikit badannya lalu menendang kakinya ke lantai dan berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa.

'_Cepat sekali!'_

SLASH!

Pria itu memberikan tebasan lebar dari kiri ke kanan, bermaksud untuk menyayat leher Naruto. Naruto mundur ke belakang dan bersiap menyerang balik ketika tiba-tiba pria tersebut lalu memutar badannya dan melancarkan tendangan ke arah perut.

BUAGH

'_UGH!'_

Naruto berhasil menahan tendangan itu menggunakan tangan kirinya. Namun tendangan itu cukup kuat untuk membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Tidak memberikan kesempatan, pria itu lalu kembali menyerang Naruto dengan tebasan bertubi-tubi ke titik vital. Naruto lalu juga melancarkan tebasan ke arah sang pembunuh.

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!

Dada, leher, rusuk, muka, jantung, tebasan pembunuh itu berhasil Naruto hadang dengan tebasannya sendiri. Naruto dengan berani masuk ke daerah lawan, melancarkan dua pukulan ke arah rusuk kanan dan rusuk kiri. Pembunuh itu mundur 2 langkah untuk menghindari serangan Naruto. Untuk sesaat, pembunuh itu lengah.

'_Kesempatan!"_

Naruto lalu melancarkan tusukan ke arah perut.

JLEB

' _APA!?'_

Pembunuh itu menghadang tusukan pisau itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Lalu dia mengambil lengan Naruto dan membanting Naruto ke lantai dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat.

BRUAK!

"GAHA!"

Rasa sakit yang hebat menjalar di seluruh tubuh Naruto ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya dibanting dengan keras. Naruto sempat melihat pembunuh itu mengayunkan pisaunya ke bawah untuk menusuk dadanya. Naruto langsung berguling menghindar dan kembali berdiri. Sedangkan pembunuh itu mencabut pisau Naruto yang tertanam di telapak kirinya.

'_Dia pembunuh profesional. Kalau begini, tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus serius.'_

Naruto lalu mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu kembali masuk ke posisi siaga. Si pembunuh tiba-tiba melepaskan pisaunya dan mulai masuk ke posisi siaga ketika melihat raut muka Naruto berubah. Tidak ada yang bergerak sampai akhirnya Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan si pembunuh.

"!?"

Naruto muncul di belakang badan si pembunuh. Ketika si pembunuh membalikkan badannya, Naruto melancarkan sikunya ke arah rusuk kanan si pembunuh.

KRAK!

Serangan Naruto berhasil. Tanpa buang-buang kesempatan, Naruto lalu memegang muka si pembunuh dari depan menggunakan tangan kanannya dan dengan tenaga yang kuat menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai.

BRUAK!

Kepala si pembunuh tertanam di lantai dengan suara keras. Naruto lalu segera mengeluarkan pistol _baretta 92F_-nya lalu menodongkan nya ke arah muka si pembunuh.

"Katakan siapa kau sebelum aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu." Naruto berkata dengan nada sedingin es.

"Kau sudah berkembang, Naruto." Si pembunuh tiba-tiba berkata.

"Apa?"

Si pembunuh mengambil kesempatan dari Naruto yang sedang lengah lalu memegang tangan Naruto, menempelkan kakinya ke perut Naruto, dan melemparkan Naruto ke belakang. Naruto langsung berguling-guling ke depan dan menghadapkan badannya ke si pembunuh ketika pandangan Naruto terhalang oleh sebuah kaki.

BUAGH!

Naruto berhasil menahan tendangan mendadak yang mengincar kepala Naruto. Naruto mendadak merasakan bajunya diangkat dan badannya dihantamkan ke tembok.

BRAK!

"Urk!"

Tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit, Naruto melancarkan pukulan ke arah dagu dan menendang badan si pembunuh agar Naruto dapat menjauh dari badannya. Secepatnya Naruto langsung mengambil pistol yang ada di lantai dan mengarahkannya ke si pembunuh ketika Naruto sadar si pembunuh sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

'_Belakang!'_

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat sebuah moncong pistol sudah mengarah ke mukanya.

"_Game over,_ Naruto." Kata si pembunuh dengan santai.

"Baiklah, aku kalah. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Naruto berkata dengan nada ketus.

Si pembunuh tertawa kecil dan menghidupkan lampu Apartemen. Ketika lampu hidup, mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat sosok pria itu. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan sepasang mata yang berwarna merah darah dengan celah hitam di tengahnya memberikan kesan liar. Dia terlihat berumur 30 tahun. Dia menggunakan pakaian celana hitam dengan baju kemeja berwarna putih dilengkapi dengan mantel tua berwarna coklat.

"Lama tak jumpa, Naruto!" kata pria itu dengan riangnya.

"Ku-Ku-KURAMA-SENSEI!?"

Chapter 1 End.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai. Untuk program KMF, aku mengambil nama program-program pelatihan itu dari anime yang bernama Hidan no Aria jika kalian penasaran. Dan untuk pembaca yang sudah tau fic pertamaku, setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan pembuatan chapter 8 ketika senja. Dan maaf kalau misalnya nama organisasi sama penggambaran kehidupan sekolahnya kurang. Habis ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic Naruto yang modern sih. dan maaf kalau adegan pertarungannya sedikit gak jelas. Dan jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran berhubung ini adalah fic Naruto versi modernku yang pertama karena aku merasa masih banyak kekurangan. Btw maaf kalau nama organisasinya jelek. Ide lagi mentok nih. Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca dan jangan lupa review!

Kazehaya Arashi.


	2. Reuni dan Keputusan Naruto

Author Note:

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. Sekarang aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di bagian review.

Q:Kenapa Naruto harus pakai kacamata segala? Lagi nyamar atau gimana? Pasti Kurama-sensei yang disebut Naruto tadi itu Kyuubi no Kitsune, iya gak? Apakah disini Minato itu ayahnya Naruto?

A: Naruto memakai kacamata karena tidak ingin dirinya mencolok dan mengundang perhatian yang tidak diinginkan. Ya, Kurama adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune. Benar, Minato adalah ayahnya Naruto. untuk alasan kenapa aku bilang Naruto itu yatim piatu akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter kedepannya.

Q: Jadi Naruto tidak menonjolkan kemampuannya disini, senpai?

A: Ya, betul. Sama seperti pertanyaan diatas, Naruto tidak menonjolkan kemampuannya karena tidak ingin mengundang perhatian yang tidak diinginkan.

Q: Apa Naruto itu sebenarnya Arashi no Ou?

A: Benar sekali. Langsung ketahuan ternyata. Apa karena pendeskripsiannya terlalu mencolok ya?

Q:Jadi disini tokoh antagonis-nya siapa?

A: Akatsuki tentunya.

Segitu saja yang bisa aku jawab. Dan terima kasih kepada Kai Anbu-senpai karena telah memberikan kritik yang bermanfaat. Aku sudah membaca fic Anbu Team 8 :Kakashi Hatake Lost Legacy. Setelah membaca, aku sadar aku masih banyak kekurangan pada saat mendeskripsikan adegan pertarungan terutama di bagian emosi pertarungan. Aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya untuk chapter-chapter ke depannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kai-senpai. Btw, aku sudah memutuskan untuk fic yang kali ini, pairnya adalah NaruHina. Baiklah, segitu saja yang ingin aku katakan, selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki Naruto.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba.

Di apartemen terlihat Kurama sedang duduk bersandar di sofa berwarna coklat di ruang tamu Naruto. Mantel tua berwarna coklatnya tergantung di sudut ruangan. Dia hanya memakai baju kemeja putih dan celana hitamnya. Senyuman riang masih terukir di mukanya. Dari dapur, muncul Naruto yang membawakan 2 cangkir teh untuk disuguhkan pada Kurama dan dirinya sendiri. Naruto telah mengganti pakaian sekolahnya menjadi baju kaos hitam dan celana panjang berwarna krem. Naruto lalu menempatkan 2 cangkir teh tersebut di meja lalu Naruto duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Kurama. Naruto dan Kurama lalu mengambil cangkir teh mereka masing-masing dan meminumnya. Setelah minum, keadaan menjadi hening. Naruto bertatap muka kepada Kurama. Senyum Kurama masih terpampang di mukanya. Naruto akhirnya menghela nafas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang kesini, Sensei?" Naruto bertanya dengan datar.

"Oi, Oi, Naruto, masa itu sikapmu terhadap gurumu? Harusnya kau senang aku datang kemari." Kurama berkata kepada Naruto, senyum lebarnya masih terpampang di muka.

"Jangan salah mengerti Sensei, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu. Tapi siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau hampir dibunuh oleh gurumu sendiri? Dan kalau kau kesini untuk minta uang, aku tidak mau meminjamkan." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Naruto, kata-katamu menyakitkan hatiku! Tega sekali kau menuduh gurumu ini datang hanya untuk meminjam uang? Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah muridku yang tampan ini setelah tidak berjumpa selama 2 tahun. Lagipula, aku jarang meminjam uang padamu." Kurama mengeluarkan air mata buaya sambil berkata pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap datar mata Kurama.

"Ok, aku sering meminjam uangmu. Tapi tenang saja, aku datang kali ini untuk membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bagaimana kehidupan sekolahmu sekarang?" tanya Kurama.

Naruto tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Baik-baik saja. aku sudah memiliki beberapa teman disini. Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji,Aburame Shino dan Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ara, dari keluarga terkenal semua ternyata. Aku dengar kau merupakan murid kelas E, murid dengan kelas terendah di sekolah. Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Kurama, di mukanya masih terpampang senyuman, menandakan dia tidak peduli dengan kelas muridnya yang sekarang.

"Kau tahu sendiri Sensei, aku benci perhatian yang berlebihan. Jika aku berpura-pura menjadi murid dengan kemampuan terendah, aku bisa bebas bergerak. Lagipula dengan cara ini aku bisa mendapatkan teman yang memilihku sebagai diriku sendiri." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang, Naruto." Kurama hanya melempar senyum tipis mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kehidupanku sekarang memang agak sulit, namun aku bahagia. Aku juga bisa seperti ini karena kau mendaftarkanku ke KMF, Sensei."

Naruto berterima kasih pada Kurama. Walau gurunya itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia lah satu-satunya orang yang paling peduli dan paling dekat dalam kehidupan Naruto.

"HAHAHA, baguslah kalau begitu." Kurama hanya tertawa mendengar respon dari murid kesayangannya itu. Tiba-tiba muka Kurama berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja selama 2 tahun ini. Namun mari kita hentikan basa-basinya dan langsung ke inti permasalahan."

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, mukanya yang lembut berubah menjadi dingin, menandakan kalau dia sedang serius.

"Naruto, selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, aku pergi mengembara ke berbagai Negara. Di perjalanan, aku mendengar rumor-rumor munculnya sebuah organisasi misterius yang berbahaya. Namanya Akatsuki. Kau pernah dengar?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya."

"Akatsuki merupakan organisasi kriminal yang bekerja dibawah tanah dan sangat berbahaya. Mereka ahli dalam soal pembunuhan, penculikan, sabotase, pengeboman, dan lain-lain. Dan yang aku dengar, mereka terdiri dari sekumpulan kriminal kelas S." Kurama menjelaskan.

"Sensei, apakah kau tahu tujuan mereka apa?" Naruto bertanya pada Kurama.

"Untuk sekarang, belum. Namun mereka sedang aktif dalam bidang perdagangan senjata, jasa pembunuhan ke beberapa daerah bahkan negara. Namun untuk sekarang mereka aktif di Jepang. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah eksistensi Akatsuki bisa menjadi pemicu perang antar organisasi mercenary bahkan seluruh daerah Jepang bisa terlibat."

Perkataan Kurama membuat rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh badan Naruto. sebagai mantan prajurit kelas S, Naruto paling benci dengan pertarungan. Namun jika informasi dari gurunya itu benar, Naruto harus mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi: Naruto kembali terjun ke medan pertempuran.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Sensei?" Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Kurama.

Kurama menarik nafas panjang, lalu berkata pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai Akatsuki. Laporkan padaku jika ada pergerakan dari Akatsuki. Dan Naruto..."

Kurama berhenti sejenak. Kurama menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata dengan nada lembut kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tahu ini tidak adil padamu, Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini. Naruto, aku ingin kau kembali aktif sebagai prajurit kelas S, kembali menjadi Arashi no Ou. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin kembali menjadi prajurit lagi. Apalagi semenjak kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun aku membutuhkan bantuan sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu kembali menjadi prajurit, tetapi aku ingin kau setidaknya memikirkan hal ini secara baik-baik. Apa kau bisa, Naruto?"

Kurama bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sebenarnya Kurama tidak ingin melibatkan Naruto kedalam masalah ini. Namun Kurama butuh segala bantuan yang bisa dia dapat.

"Aku...Berikan aku waktu 2 minggu untuk memikirkannya, Sensei." Jawab Naruto pelan. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau sewaktu-waktu dia akan diperlukan kembali menjadi seorang prajurit.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku membawakanmu hadiah!" Kurama kembali mengeluarkan senyuman-nya yang lebar, menghilangkan suasana tegang yang baru saja terjadi.

Kurama lalu sebuah koper dan kotak persegi panjang yang ramping lalu menaruhnya diatas meja. Lalu Kurama dengan riang membuka koper dan kotak persegi panjang tersebut.

"I-I-Ini!?"

Ketika koper dan kotak itu dibuka, Naruto melihat sesuatu yang membuat dia terkejut bukan main. Di dalam koper tersebut terdapat 2 buah pistol masing-masing berwarna putih dan hitam.

"Naruto, ini adalah pistol lamamu yang sudah aku modifikasi. Nama kedua pistol ini adalah _Kibou(Hope) _dan_ Zetsubou(Despair). _Kedua pistol ini sudah kumodifikasi untuk dapat menembakkan peluru lebih kuat, mengisi peluru lebih cepat, dan eksterior dari kedua pistol ini sudah ku buat lebih kuat sehingga kau bahkan bisa menahan serangan pedang menggunakan kedua pistol ini tanpa membuat pistol ini rusak. Dan kau bisa mengisi pistol ini dengan peluru karet atau peluru asli semaumu." Kurama menjelaskan dengan bangga hasil pekerjaannya itu pada Naruto.

"Itu berarti..."

"Ya, kau bisa membawa kedua pistol untuk di sekolah ataupun untuk misimu kedepannya. Dan kau bisa menembakkan pistolmu pada musuh untuk menimbulkan rasa sakit tanpa membunuh mereka jika kau menggunakan peluru karet. Jika kau memutuskan untuk membunuh, dengan menggunakan peluru asli, satu kali tembakan pelurumu bisa menembus tubuh lawanmu secara mudah. Oh ya, aku lupa hadiahku yang satu lagi."

Kurama lantas membuka kotak panjang yang belum dibuka. Didalamnya ada sebuah _katana_. _Katana_ itu cukup panjang dan memiliki sarung berwarna biru tua. _Katana_ itu memiliki gagang berwarna putih. _Katana_ itu terlihat elegan,

"Naruto, coba kau keluarkan _katana_ itu dari sarungnya." Kurama membujuk Naruto untuk segera mengeluarkan _katana_ tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menarik keluar _katana_ tersebut dari sarungnya. _Katana_ tersebut berwarna putih. _Katana_ ini unik. Yang membedakan _katana_ ini dengan yang lain adalah _katana_ ini tidak memiliki sisi tajam yang biasa dimiliki oleh _katana_ biasa. Seluruh bagian katana itu menggunakan bahan yang sama seperti punggung pedang, yang membuat katana itu tidak cocok untuk membunuh.

"Sensei, kenapa _katana_ ini tidak memiliki sisi tajamnya?" Naruto kebingungan melihat katana yang tidak biasa itu.

"Aku tahu kau itu benci membunuh. Dengan _katana_ itu, kau bisa menyerang lawan tanpa ada keraguan karena _katana_ itu tidak akan membunuh. Namun lain cerita jika kau mengalirkan chakra ke katana tersebut. Coba kau alirkan sedikit chakramu ke katana itu." Kata Kurama.

Naruto mengalirkan sedikit chakra. Tiba-tiba katana berubah. Katana itu tiba-tiba memiliki mata pedang yang cukup tajam.

"Dengan mengalirkan chakra, katana itu tiba-tiba akan memiliki mata pedang. Sisi tajam katana tersebut dapat dengan mudah menebas besi. Jika suatu saat kau berhadapan dengan musuh yang menggunakan senjata yang memiliki material cukup kuat, kau akan membutuhkan katana itu suatu hari nanti. Nama katana itu adalah _Tsubasa._ Bagaimana, hebat kan!?"

Kurama tersenyum lebar sambil membangga-banggakan hasil pekerjaannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sensei!" Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kurama. Di sudut matanya terdapat air mata karena haru.

Kurama yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oi, usap air matamu. Kau sudah 17 tahun kan? Masa umur segini kau masih menangis?" Kurama menyindir Naruto.

Naruto yang mukanya memerah karena malu langsung mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ya, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku akan menginap disini untuk hari ini. aku akan tidur di kamar kosong dekat ruang tamu. Aku sedang lelah,jadi aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat tidur Naruto!" Kurama lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam di ruang tamu sambil melihat hadiah yang diberikan Kurama.

'_Dasar, guru bodoh itu...'_

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lalu menaruh kembali kedua pistol dan katana itu kedalam koper dan kotak lalu membawanya ke kamar di lantai atas. Walau gurunya itu menyebalkan, sering menghutang, suka pergi kemana-mana bagaikan angin, Naruto tetap sayang kepada gurunya itu.

'_Arigato...Tou-san.'_

Naruto dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya pergi ke kamarnya dengan koper dan kotak tersebut lalu tidur di kamarnya.

* * *

Hari itu api berkobaran di sekitar. Bau mesiu dan darah tercampur dimana-mana. Di tengah kekacauan itu terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang jongkok sambil merangkul badan seorang gadis. Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih mulus yang sudah memucat, rambut hitam mengkilatnya sudah bernodakan darah. Terdapat luka tembak di sekitar perut dan terdapat sekumpulan darah yang dapat terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

Gadis itu sedang dirangkul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut kuning acak-acakan yang rambutnya sudah bercampur dengan darah. Baju laki-laki itu kotor oleh darah. Luka tembak dan sayatan dapat terlihat dimana-mana. Di sudut kepala laki-laki itu terdapat darah yang mengalir ke bawah, bibir laki-laki itu terluka. Mata biru laki-laki itu redup dan di kedua bola matanya terdapat air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. laki-laki itu merangkul gadis tersebut tanpa peduli kalau di depan mereka ada beberapa orang menggunakan senjata laras panjang siap menembak mereka kapan saja.

"Hei...Bertahanlah! kau pasti bisa selamat! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini!" Laki-laki itu berkata dengan terisak-isak. Suaranya serak dan matanya berlinang dengan air mata.

Gadis yang dirangkul itu berkata dengan pelan.

"Hei, kalau misalnya aku mati..."

"Jangan kau teruskan omonganmu itu, Shiori! Kau masih bisa selamat ! jangan berani-beraninya kau menyerah disini!" Laki-laki itu berteriak marah sambil mencoba menahan air mata yang keluar lebih banyak.

"Aku...ingin kau...meneruskan hidupmu."

"Shiori, sudah cukup! Simpan tenagamu!" Laki-laki itu mulai panik.

"Temukanlah gadis lain...dan hidup bahagia...Ohok!" Gadis itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Darah segar berwarna merah yang keluar cukup banyak. Menandakan kalau waktu Gadis itu sebentar lagi habis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Bukankah kita berjanji akan hidup bahagia berdua!? Kenapa kau berkata seperti ini!?" Laki-laki itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Waktuku sebentar lagi habis...jika kau menemukan gadis lain, aku mohon..."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan senyuman walaupun tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan maut.

"Shiori hentikan!"

"Jangan lupakan aku."

Kalimat itu membuat laki-laki itu tertergun.

"Sebelum aku pergi dari dunia ini...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya padamu."

"Shiori..."

laki-laki itu akhirnya diam, ingin mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis itu.

Shiori lalu mencium bibir laki-laki itu. Mata laki-laki itu melebar lalu dia juga membalas ciuman gadis tersebut. Ketika mereka mulai kehabisan nafas, mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka. Gadis itu lalu berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu kemudian menjawab sambil menangis.

"Aku..Aku juga mencintaimu, Shiori!" Naruto menatap mata gadis itu, mencoba untuk tegar.

"Terima kasih...sudah membawakanku...kebahagian...setiap hari. Dan maaf... aku harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini."

Gadis itu berhenti sebentar lalu mengeluarkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Aishiteru, _Naruto-kun. _Sayonara."_

Shiori lalu menutup kedua matanya. Dan tubuh gadis itu menjadi lemas dan terbujur kaku.

Naruto yang mengetahui kenyataan tersebut hanya memeluk tubuh gadis itu lebih erat.

"Shiori."

"Shiori..."

"SHIORI!"

Teriakan memilukan Naruto terdengar pada hari itu.

* * *

"SHIORI!"

Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya. Badannya penuh dengan keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dan dari kedua bolah matanya ada air mata yang mengalir. Naruto lalu menutup mukanya dengan tangan kanannya.

'_Kenapa...aku bermimpi tentang hari itu...'_

Pikiran Naruto bercampur aduk. Ketika mengingat hari itu, perasaan perih di dadanya mulai muncul kembali. Naruto mencoba melupakan mimpi tadi dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk bergegas mandi dan pergi ke sekolah. Naruto lalu pergi membawa handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Naruto membuka baju dan celananya lalu dia menghidupkan shower.

SRASH...

Air panas mulai datang dari shower tersebut. Tubuh Naruto yang biasanya disembunyikan oleh pakaian sekolahnya mulai terlihat. Badan Naruto cukup bidang dan di perutnya terdapat six pack yang tidak kalah dengan olahragawan lain. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat bekas luka kecil bagaikan sayatan pisau. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah bekas luka besar terdapat di dadanya. Sebuah guratan luka tebasan diagonal yang besar terukir di tubuh Naruto. Mata Naruto sedikit redup karena mimpinya tadi.

'_Shiori, sudah dua tahun sejak hari itu terjadi. Apakah kau mengawasiku di atas sana? Aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Dan maaf Shiori,aku masih belum bisa mencari pengganti dirimu. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menemukannya atau tidak. Aku rindu padamu...Shiori.'_

Naruto yang memikirkan itu hanya bisa terdiam di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Akhirnya Naruto selesai mandi. Naruto lalu mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya. Di sabuk dadanya terdapat dua pistol yang diberikan oleh Kurama_, kibou_ dan _zetsubou_. Pisau militernya kali ini terdapat di belakang pinggangnya. Naruto kemudian kembali memakai kacamata culunnya itu dan turun kebawah.

Di bawah Naruto melihat Kurama sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk Naruto dan dirinya.

"Oi Naruto, aku membuatkan omelette buatmu. Kau tidak akan keberatan kan? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa ma-" Kurama baru saja akan melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dia melihat Naruto dengan kacamata culunnya. Kurama hanya bengong melihat penampilan Naruto.

"Hm? Kenapa kau diam saja, Sensei?" Naruto kebingungan melihat gurunya itu bengong melihat dirinya.

"Oi, Naruto...kenapa kau memakai kacamata itu?" Kurama bertanya pada Naruto.

"Oh ini? aku selalu memakainya setiap hari ketika ke sekolah. Kenapa memangnya?" Naruto kebingungan melihat sikap gurunya itu.

"Kenapa memangnya!? Coba kau lihat ke kaca! Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"

"Jadi? Bukannya ini lebih baik? Siapa yang akan menyangka Uzumaki Naruto yang lemah dan culun itu adalah Arashi no Ou? Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bukan?" Naruto hanya berkata santai pada Kurama.

Kurama hanya menggelng-gelengkan kepala.

"Pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa sampai sulit punya pacar. Ternyata ini alasannya. Waktu aku seusiamu, banyak cewek yang ingin menjadi pacarku. Setidaknya kau juga harus mengikuti langkahku, Naruto." Kurama berkomentar.

"Kalau kau memang dikejar-kejar wanita, kenapa kau masih sendiri sampai sekarang? Dan tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang sering pinjam uang pada muridnya sendiri dan pergi kemana-mana tanpa arah dan tujuan." Naruto berkata datar.

"Cih, setidaknya hormati sedikit gurumu ini Naruto."

"Aku hanya akan memberikan hormat padamu jika kau sudah melunasi hutangmu padaku dan tidak pergi berkeliaran kemana-mana."

"Bah."

Kurama akhirnya kalah telak melawan omongan Naruto.

"Sensei, apakah makanannya sudah siap. Kalau sudah aku ingin makan. Aku lapar." Naruto berkata pada Kurama dengan santai.

"Makanannya sudah siap. Mari kita mulai sarapan sekarang." Kurama berkata pada Naruto.

Lalu keduanya makan sarapan yang sudah disediakan oleh Kurama. Setelah selesai, Naruto pamit kepada Kurama dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen untuk pergi ke terminal. Naruto baru saja mau keluar dari apartemennya ketika suara Kurama menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto.

"Naruto, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurama.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi adikmu akan mendaftarkan diri ke KMF tahun ini."

Perkataan Kurama membuat Naruto terkejut. Namun Naruto menjadi tenang kembali dan berkata kepada pada Kurama.

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih atas informasinya Sensei." Naruto baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya ketika Kurama mengeluarkan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Naruto, seandainya adikmu mengetahui tentang keberadaanmu, apakah kau akan bergabung bersama keluarga Namikaze, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya diam. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kurama.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke keluarga tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto sudah mati 12 tahun yang lalu. Itulah yang diketahui oleh keluarga Namikaze. Aku tahu seandainya aku ingin kembali, aku akan diterima dengan hangat oleh keluarga Namikaze. Namun, aku dan mereka sudah berbeda. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh di masa lalu. Itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak akan berubah. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka dengan masalah kita sekarang. Biarkanlah aku menanggung beban ini sendirian dan membiarkan mereka hidup dengan damai. Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan. Aku pergi dulu Sensei."

Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri...Naruto."

Lalu di apartemen itu hanya ada Kurama sendiri didalamnya.

* * *

Di Sekolah.

Seperti rutinitas biasa, Naruto hanya duduk dibangkunya membaca buku. Naruto sedang membaca daftar nama buronan kelas S yang berpotensi termasuk anggota Akatsuki.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun."

Suara lembut nan indah terdengar dari belakang punggung Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Hinata, salah satu wanita idaman murid-murid KMF, sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Mukanya sedikit merah.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto melemparkan senyuman kepada Hinata. Senyuman Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Ano, Naruto-kun...aku mebuatkan bento untukmu. Tolong dicicipi!" kata Hinata dengan muka yang merah merona lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento yang terbungkus rapi.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan." Lalu Naruto mengambil bento tersebut dari tangan Hinata. Naruto baru saja ingin kembali membaca bukunya ketika dia melihat tatapan Hinata tertuju ke Naruto.

"Err...Hinata-chan, apakah aku harus makan bento itu sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto lalu membuka bungkusan dan kotak bento tersebut. Naruto melihat daging, sayur-sayuran, dan telur dadar ditambah nasi sudah tersedia didalamnya.

"Itadakimasu."

Naruto lalu mengambil satu suap dari bento tersebut. Mata Naruto melebar lalu dengan lahap dia memakan habis isi bento tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, apakah makanan buatanku lezat?" tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Hinata-chan, makanan buatanmu sungguh lezat. Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik, Hinata-chan!" jawab Naruto.

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Muka Hinata memerah bagaikan tomat.

DING DONG DANG DONG!

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Naruto-kun, waktu pelajaran akan dimulai...A-aku permisi dulu." Hinata lalu beranjak pergi menuju bangkunya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Suara Naruto membuat Hinata terhenti sejenak dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Naruto berkata kepada Hinata.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab dengan lembut dan senyuman kecil terhias di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Akhirnya seluruh murid kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Pelajaran telah dimulai.

* * *

Ketika pelajaran usai, seluruh murid di kelas Naruto diminta menunggu di kelas untuk mendapatkan instruksi dari gurunya. Setelah menunggu lama, Hatake Kakashi akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Maaf anak-anak! Aku telat karena tersesat didalam jalan kehidupan."

Murid-murid yang kesal hanya diam saja mendengar alasan Kakashi. Mereka sudah terlalu sering mendengar alasan ini, sehingga mereka tidak mau berteriak kepada guru mereka yang satu ini, buang-buang tenaga saja.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya punya pengumuman untuk anda. Karena kalian sudah kelas 2 dan di kelas 1 sudah diajarkan seluruh dasar-dasar menjadi mercenary, kalian sekarang diperbolehkan untuk mendapatkan dan menjalankan misi." Kalimat Kakashi sempat terhenti karena suara yang berasal dari murid-murid di kelas.

"YAHOO! AKHIRNYA TIDAK ADA LAGI LATIHAN YANG MEMBOSANKAN! BENAR KAN AKAMARU!?"

"ARF!"

"Hn."

"Cih, sungguh merepotkan."

"A-aku harus lebih kuat..."

"KYA! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENUNJUKKAN KEMAMPUANKU KEPADA SASUKE-KUN, DENGAN KESEMPATAN INI AKAN KUBUAT SASUKE JATUH CINTA PADAKU!"

"JANGAN BERHARAP YANG TIDAK-TIDAK, JIDAT LEBAR!"

"DIAM KAU, WANITA KUNCIR KUDA BODOH!"

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

"Aku ingin cepat pulang dan makan."

"..."

Inilah sebagian reaksi yang datang dari kelas tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau kalian sudah selesai berteriak tidak karuan, sekarang giliranku berbicara. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa tim yang bisa mendapatkan misi kapan saja. setiap tim akan terdiri dari 3 orang dan akan didampingi oleh pembimbing selama 5 bulan. Ketika dirasa sudah mampu, murid-murid diperbolehkan untuk menjalani misi secara mandiri. Sekarang akan aku beritahu siap saja anggota tim kalian dan siapa pembimbing kalian. Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya.

Kita singkat saja sampai tim 7.

"Tim 7: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Pembimbing kalian adalah aku sendiri, Hatake Kakashi."

"APA!? Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan perempuan cerewet dan laki-laki antisosial Sensei!" Kiba protes mendengar keputusan itu.

"Sudah ditentukan dari sananya, Kiba." Jawab Kakashi santai.

"Cih, sialnya aku." Kiba menggerutu.

"YATTA! Cinta sejatilah yang menang. Rasakan itu Ino!" Sakura berteriak dengan penuh semangat ketika mendengar keputusan tersebut.

"Berisik kau Sakura!" Ino yang iri hanya membalas omongan Sakura dengan singkat.

"Tim 8: Aburame Shino,Hyuuga Hinata, dan cadangan: Uzumaki Naruto. Pembimbing kalian adalah Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Karena Tim 9 masih aktif, akan aku lanjutkan." Kakashi lalu mulai meneruskan bacaannya.

"Tim 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino. Pembimbing kalian adalah Sarutobi Asuma."

"Tim 11: Uzumaki Naruto. Pembimbingmu masih belum diketahui. Jika ada pertanyaan, silakan tanyakan."

Naruto yang mendengar keputusan itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia tahu kalau dia akan kesulitan punya tim. Namun dia masih kebingungan. Kenapa dia masuk ke dalam tim 11 kalau dia merupakan cadangan di tim 8?

Suasana menjadi hening. Murid-murid kebingungan begitu mendengar Naruto tidak mempunyai teman satu tim dan pembimbing yang tidak dikenal.

Tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang terangkat dari sebuah meja. Tangan itu berasal dari wanita cantik dan pemalu, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ano, Sensei, kenapa Naruto-kun masuk ke tim 11 kalau dia merupakan anggota tim 8?" Hinata bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Oh itu karena Naruto akan dilatih privat oleh pembimbing lain selama 3 bulan. Mengingat kemampuan Naruto termasuk kedalam kelas E, dia harus dilatih ulang untuk menaikkan kelasnya minimal kelas C. setelah 3 bulan latihan, baru dia akan bergabung menjadi anggota tim 8."

"Jadi, setelah latihan 3 bulan, Naruto-kun akan menjadi anggota tim 8?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Ya, itu betul Hinata-san." Jawab Kakashi santai.

"Syukurlah."

Hinata lega mendengar hal itu. Akhirnya dia bisa lebih dekat dengan orang yang disukainya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu 3 bulan. Dia sudah menunggu 1 tahun agar Naruto menyadari perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. apa artinya menunggu 3 bulan lagi?

"Sensei, aku ingin bertanya." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Apa pertanyaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kira-kira siapa pembimbingku? Kenapa bisa ada pembimbing yang tidak diketahui di sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto, penasaran dengan apa jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. 1 bulan yang lalu, ada seorang laki-laki yang datang ke KMF untuk menjadi guru sementara karena membutuhkan uang. Setelah kami uji, dia bisa dibilang termasuk ke katagori kelas A. Karena itu dia lulus menjadi salah satu pembimbing. Laki-laki ini menawarkan diri untuk melatihmu karena yakin bisa membuat dirimu naik kelas menjadi kelas C. dan sebagai info tambahan, laki-laki ini mengatakan dia kenal denganmu makanya dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pembimbingmu."

Ketika jawaban tersebut keluar dari mulut Kakashi, Naruto tiba-tiba memiliki firasat buruk.

'_Pembimbing ini kenal denganku? hanya sedikit orang yang mengenalku selain dari data-data di kertas...Jangan-jangan!?"_

Bagaikan seperti di munculkan dari pikiran Naruto, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah masuk kedalam kelas. Perhatian murid-murid di kelas tertuju ada laki-laki itu.

"Selamat siang! Aku kemari untuk mencari calon muridku, Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah dia ada sekarang?" Laki-laki itu berkata dengan riang.

BRAK!

Suara keras tersebut mengalihkan perhatian murid-murid di kelas ke arah sumber suara, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto terlihat sedang menanamkan mukanya ke meja tulisnya. Setelah suasana hening beberapa saat, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata kepada laki-laki tersebut dengan nada tak percaya.

"Dari seluruh daftar orang yang berkemungkinan menjadi pembimbingku, tak kusangka kau yang akan menjadi pembimbingku, Kurama-san."

"Hehe, kau terkejut kan Naruto? aku sedang butuh uang jadi aku mendaftar sebagai guru sementara disini. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Karena melihat kelasmu yang sangat rendah itu, aku memutuskan untuk melatihmu. Harusnya kau senang, Naruto!" Kurama tersenyum lebar.

"Aku justru malah khawatir kalau kau yang melatihku, Kurama-san." Naruto berkata datar.

"Alah, kau terlalu paranoid. Jadi, kau Kakashi kan? Boleh kubawa muridku keluar sekarang?" Tanya Kurama pada Kakashi.

"Silakan saja." Kakashi berkata dengan malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Naruto ayo kita pergi!"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, mengambil tasnya dan pergi bersama Kurama. Sebelum pergi, Hinata berkata dengan suara yang rendah dan lembut.

"Se-semoga beruntung dengan latihanmu, Naruto-kun."

"Kau juga, Hinata." Naruto membalas perkataan Hinata dengan lembut lalu pergi bersama Kurama.

* * *

Di Atap Sekolah

"Oi Kurama-Sensei, apa maksudnya ini!? kenapa kau malah bergabung dengan KMF!?" Naruto berteriak kepada Kurama.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya berniat bergabung untuk sementara. Lagian, aku benar-benar butuh uang sekarang." Jawab Kurama santai.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kalau identitasmu ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

"Ya, aku tinggal menghilang lagi. Apa susahnya?" Kurama menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan riang.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau terlalu santai dalam hal ini, Sensei."

"Kalau aku terlalu banyak berpikir, bisa sakit kepala aku setiap hari."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah gurunya itu.

"Jadi? Apa alasanmu bergabung dengan KMF, Sensei?" Nada Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Hoo? Jadi kau sudah menduga kalau aku bergabung ke KMF karena suatu alasan? Syukurlah selama 2 tahun ini kau tidak menumpul, Naruto. Alasan kenapa aku bergabung adalah ini." Kurama lalu menyerahkan amplop besar. Naruto membuka amplop besar tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah file arsip dan melihat sebuah nama yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Ya. Uchiha Itachi. Coba kau baca file tesebut." Kurama berkata pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai membaca file tersebut.

"Uchiha Itachi. Laki-laki berbakat dalam keluarga Uchiha. Lulus KMF pada umur 8 tahun dan menjadi agen spesial KMF saat umur 13 tahun. Umur 17 tahun, tanpa alasan yang jelas dia membantai seluruh orang dalam keluarga Uchiha kecuali adiknya sendiri. Dia sekarang termasuk buronan rahasia KMF kelas S dan termasuk ke dalam anggota Akatsuki. I-Ini berarti!?"

"Sepertinya kau bisa membaca pikiranku Naruto. Apa yang terpikir olehmu?" Kurama bertanya. Ingin melihat apakah Naruto memiliki pikiran yang sama.

Naruto melihat ke arah Kurama dan berkata.

"Kita bisa menggunakan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai umpan untuk memancing Itachi. Ketika kita berhasil menangkap Itachi, kita berkemungkinan untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih jauh mengenai anggota-anggota dan tujuan dari organisasi Akatsuki. Kau meminta kepada KMF untuk melatihku secara pribadi karena dengan cara itu, kita berdua bisa bergerak secara leluasa. Iya kan Sensei?" Naruto berkata dengan nada serius.

"Ya betul. Namun aku bergabung ke KMF bukan karena itu saja. aku akan melatihmu dengan metode yang kuberikan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lawan kita kali ini adalah anggota buronan kelas S. Ada kemungkinan kau bisa tertangkap atau terbunuh. Karena itu selama 5 bulan ini kau akan kulatih secara pribadi. Dan kau tahu sendiri cara latihanku. Kalau kau tak serius dalam latihanku, kau bisa terbunuh. Apakah kau sudah siap, Naruto? Apakah kau siap kembali lagi menjadi prajurit kelas S seperti dahulu, Naruto?" Kurama menatap tajam mata Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak dan mencoba berpikir secara matang. Jika dia tidak kembali menjadi prajurit kelas S dan menghancurkan Akatsuki, perang bisa terjadi dan Naruto akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, sama seperti dia kehilangan Shiori 2 tahun yang lalu. Darah akan bertumpahan, api akan berkobaran, dan tragedi 12 tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali. Akhirnya Naruto sudah membuat keputusan. Naruto lalu membuka kacamatanya dan menatap tajam mata Kurama dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Aku siap."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Kurama puas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kau sudah bisa mengambil misi pertamamu. Jadi hari ini kita akan latihan agar kemampuanmu lebih meningkat dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau siap?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto.

Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke suatu tempat hari ini. aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk melatihmu kembali tanpa menarik perhatian. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau akan kulatih dengan keras sampai kau berharap ingin mati Naruto!" Kurama berkata dengan senyum lebar di mukanya.

Naruto hanya membalas senyum Kurama dan berkata.

"Jangan bermimpi. Sekeras apapun latihannya, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, Kurama-sensei!"

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa membuktikan kalimatmu itu. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Naruto!"

"Siap!"

Lalu Naruto dan Kurama pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berlatih.

* * *

Malam itu...

SLASH!

"GYAA!" suara keras melengking keluar dari gedung itu. Seorang laki-laki telah menyusup ke dalam suatu perusahaan. Dan pria itu sudah membantai 17 _bodyguard_ yang menjaga gedung itu.

"SIALAN KAU!"

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!

5 orang _bodyguard_ yang tersisa menembakkan peluru ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Namun laki-laki itu hanya tertawa keras dan mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah peluru.

CLANG!

Sekumpulan timah panas itu terpental ke arah lain.

"DI-DIA MONSTER!"

"AYO CEPAT LARI DARI SINI!"

"KITA AKAN MATI DISINI!"

5 orang _bodyguard_ itu mulai melarikan diri. Rasa takut yang amat besar mencengkram ke dalam hati kelima bodyguard itu.

"Oi,oi aku baru saja bersenang-senang...HIBUR AKU LEBIH LAMA LAGI!"

laki-laki yang membawa pedang besar itu lalu lari mengejar kelima _bodyguard_ yang mencoba melarikan diri. Laki-laki itu lalu mengayunkan pedang besarnya dan memotong kedua kaki 2 orang _bodyguard_ tersebut.

SLASH!

Darah merembes keluar dari kaki kedua orang _bodyguard_ tersebut.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"GYAAA!"

Kedua laki-laki itu berteriak kesakitan. Mereka memegangi kedua kaki mereka yang sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya. Warna putih pada tulang kaki mereka mulai terlihat. Dan darah yang keluar bagaikan pancuran air yang deras.

"TO-TOLONG AMPUNI KAMI!"

"AKU MASIH BELUM MAU MATI!"

Namun kedua orang _bodyguard_ tersebut tidak sempat meneruskan ucapannya karena laki-laki itu sudah menebas kepala mereka berdua. Di kepala mereka berdua masih terukir ekspresi terror yang mereka rasakan sebelum mati. Darah mulai menyebar ke lantai ruangan.

Sedangkan 3 orang bodyguard yang tersisa hanya menatap mayat kedua temannya dengan rasa takut.

TAP TAP TAP TAP.

Laki-laki yang membawa pedang besar tersebut berjalan perlahan kearah mereka. Senyum laki-laki itu melebar dan berkata dengan riang.

"Laring, jantung, ulu hati, ginjal, hati, paru-paru, kepala, dan tulang belakang. Kalian ingin aku tebas yang mana?" kata laki-laki itu dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan.

"PERSETAN DENGANMU!"

Lalu para bodyguard itu menembak seluruh peluru mereka ke arah laki-laki yang membawa pedang besar itu.

"JADI TERSERAH PADAKU YA!? MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA DISINI!" lalu laki-laki itu menebas tubuh, kepala, dan ginjal mereka.

CRAT!

Darah membucar mewarnai tembok putih tersebut. Keadaan di ruangan itu bagaikan neraka berdarah.

Laki-laki itu sampai ke ruang pemilik perusahaan tersebut.

Ketika masuk ke dalam, laki-laki yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut melihat sang pemilik perusahaan mundur ke pojok ruangan dengan ekspresi muka yang sangat ketakutan. Di mukanya dapat terliht air mata dan ingus yang merembes keluar.

"HII! JANGAN BUNUH AKU! AKU AKAN MEMBAYARMU SEBANYAK YANG KAU MAU! YANG PASTI TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" sang pemilik perusahaan itu bersujud agar nyawanya diampuni.

"Membayar sebanyak yang kumau ya...dimana kau menyimpan uangmu!?" tanya laki-laki itu kepada sang pemilik perusahaan.

"DI BRANKAS BESI DISANA! KODENYA ADALAH 5643!"

Laki-laki yang berlumuran darah itu lalu pergi ke brankas besi yang ada di samping kanan meja dan membuka brankas tersebut dengan kode yang diberikan. Didalamnya terdapat berjuta-juta uang yen.

"BWAHAHA! Aku untung besar hari ini. cepat ambil uangnya, partner."

Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok yang ramping dan mengenakan topeng muncul di sebelah laki-laki itu dan mulai mengambil uangnya.

Laki-laki yang membawa pedang besar itu lalu berjalan ke arah pemilik perusahaan.

"AKU SUDAH MEMBERIKAN UANGKU, SEKARANG BIARKAN AKU HIDUP!" sang pemilik perusahaan memelas.

"Maaf. Tapi seseorang memintaku untuk membunuhmu." Jawab laki-laki itu santai.

"TAPI AKU SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SEMUA UANGKU! AMPUNILAH AKU!" sang pemilik perusahaan semakin menangis dan bersujud. Tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"Maaf, tapi itu bukan masalahku." Laki-laki itu lalu mengangkat pedang besarnya dan membuat gerakan seakan ingin menusuk orang didepannya.

"TIDAK, TIDAK, JANGAN BUNUH AKU! TIDAK!"

"Selamat tinggal."

JRASH!

Pedang besar itu menusuk tepat ke arah lehernya. Membuat kepalanya lepas dari badan dan jatuh ke lantai, bergelinding sampai akhirnya berhenti. Darah yang keluar dari leher muncrat bagaikan pipa air yang bocor.

Laki-laki itu lalu bertanya kepada partnernya.

"Apa kau sudah membawa semua uangnya?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini." Laki-laki itu lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

Lalu sosok manusia itu pergi keluar bersama Zabuza.

Chapter 2 End.

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! Maaf kalau sudah lama menunggu dan maaf kalau pendeskripsian adegan pembantaiannya jelek. Aku masih butuh berlatih dalam hal ini. tolong berikan kritik dan saran jika chapter ini masih banyak kekurangan. Dan Kai-senpai, tolong berikan kritik dan saran jika chapter ini masih kurang baik atau belum ada perubahan dari chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Jika kalian suka fic ini, silakan cek fic-ku yang satu lagi, Ketika Senja Tiba. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

Kazehaya Arashi.


End file.
